villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogremon
Orgemon (known as Orgemon in the Japanese version) is a minor characters in Digimon Adventures 01. He is a minor villain in Digimon Savers Ultimate Power! Active Burst Mode!! and Digimon Fusion (season 3). He started out as a minion of Devimon, and the rival of Leomon. Ogremon is a Champion Level Digimon that resembles an ogre. He's known for having his mouth opened all the time, and a carries a large bone as a bludgeon weapon. Biography ''Digimon Adventures 01'' Serving Devimon Ogremon was the only Digimon who willingly came to serve Devimon, under the promise to kill Leomon once Devimon no longer needed him. When the DigiDestines were sperated, Ogremon attacked Joe, and Gomamon. When Gomamon managed to digivole into Ikkakumon, they were able escape Ogremon. But prior to the final battle, Devimon grabbed Ogremon by the throat and transformed him into a mass of Black Gears that he assimilated, along with all the other Black Gears on File Island, into his body so he could have the power to destroy the DigiDestined. Ogremon's Redemption Upon Devimon's destruction at the hands of Angemon, Ogremon survived and escaped. He was eventually forced to battle the forces of the Dark Masters. He fought a small army of Woodmon and got injured due to a meteor that landed near them. As it turned out, Ogremon was never actually evil, he only wanted to fight Leomon and no one else. After getting injured by the meteor containing MetalEtemon, Ogremon allied with the two DigiDestined Mimi and Joe after their split with the other DigiDestined. After Leomon's death, Ogremon decided to help the kids in any way he could for his rival's sake. Following the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, Ogremon left to be on his own once more to await the day that he and Leomon could resume their rivalry. ''Digimon Adventure'' (PSP) While his role is generally the same as in the anime, Ogremon is also a recurring computer-controlled party member. His most notable battle is when he and Saberleomon aids Joe in a battle against MetalEtemon. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Ogremon would later be referenced in the first episode of Digimon Adventure 02, when T.K. and Kari commented that their teacher looked like him. He also appeared in the epilogue of the final episode, where Joe was teaching his son how to treat Digimon by using Ogremon as an example (referencing his treating of Ogremon for his injury in Digimon Adventure 01). ‘’’Digimon Adventure Tri’’’ Ogremon reappeared three years later after MaloMyotismon’s defeat and is infected. He attacks Primary Village while once again faces his rival Leomon. ''Digimon Savers'' Ogremon is a minion towards Argomon. He along with his army of Goblimon, were eventually defeated by Agumon. ''Digimon Fusion'' Ogremon ran a ramen noodle restaurant along with Fugamon. They both kidnapped a human and took him to their restaurant to help them make the best ramen noodles in town. Ogremon and Fugamon then challenged Gumdramon, Shoutmon, and Damemon to a fight. Ogremon and Fugamon then were defeated by the combined efforts of Gumdramon, Shoutmon, and Damemon, and both of the ogres were captured by Tagiru. ''Digimon World 4'' Several Ogremon appear as enemies in Death Valley. Attacks *'Pummel Whack' (Tyrant Fist in Japanese version) *'Bone Cudgel' (Bone Club in Japanese version) *'Strong Maul' *'Bone Strike' Gallery Ogremon.jpg Orgemon.gif|Ogremon in Digimon Adventure/02. Orgemon tri.png|Ogremon in Digimon Adventure Tri. Fugamon b.jpg Hyogamon b.jpg Ogremon faces his enemies.jpg Ogremon (Ep. 13).jpg No those brats.jpg Trivia *Orgemon can digivolve into SkullSatamon, ShadowWereGarurumon or Etemon. *Ogremon's Rookie form is Goblimon. *In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Hisao Egawa, who voiced Machinedramon as well. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Genderless Category:Ogres Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil